


Making Music

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Boyfriends, Couch Sex, Falling In Love, Hook-Up, Love Triangle if you squint, M/M, Making Out, Music, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Songwriting, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One conversation at MAMA led Jaebum and Yoongi to more and more conversations. Music highlighted attraction and attraction went deeper.AKA. My attempt at body worship smut.





	Making Music

_The event was a relaxing one. Jaebum hadn’t initially been excited about another plane trip and another schedule in a different country but things went well. They had a couple special performances which he was sure made the fans happy. He had fun with the special stages, they were different being with friends from other groups rather than with just his own. They spent some time backstage with their friends from Monsta X as they prepared for their special stage together. They even picked up an award to put on their trophy shelves._

_He was grateful to the opportunities they got to be a part of big awards shows with their friends. He was glad for the performances they had. Though their goals were far from reached it made him happy to see how far they had come since their beginning._

_They were told it was time to go out on stage for the ending, they did their job they were handed the self cam, Jaebum gave it to Yugyeom as he didn’t feel like holding it. Jinyoung stood next to them and Jaebum smiled at him. Jinyoung smiled back, but looked away._

_They walked around the stage, enjoying the moment and largely sticking together. He smiled when he saw Yoongi coming towards him and Yugyeom and reached out to meet Yoongi with a hug._

_“Where are the other members?” Yoongi asked them, Yugyeom was with him._

_“We’re all going to Hong Kong,” Yugyeom responded with a big smile. Jaebum put an arm around his friend to talk to him, it had been awhile._

_“You never respond to my messages,” Yoongi whined at him and Jaebum poked at his ear. They hadn’t seen each other in a long time, it had been a busy year for both groups. They sent congratulatory texts to each other often about their respective achievements. BTS was larger than life, and Jaebum was proud of his friend._

_“Sorry,” Jaebum said, “I don’t mean to ignore you, I’m usually distracted and working on music.” Yoongi smiled in response._

_“We need to meet up sometime,” Yoongi said. They kept walking together and Jaebum took his arm away from Yoongi as he saw others coming and not watching where they were going. They didn’t need to take up all the space on the walkway._

_“I’ll see you in Hong Kong,” Jaebum said, “I’ll text you, we’ll catch up.”_

_“Sounds good to me,” Yoongi said and Jaebum nodded and kept walking. It was a simple interaction but he was happy to see a good fiend he hadn’t gotten much time with over the past couple years. He spotted an Ahgabong in the crowd and smiled and waved to his fan. Not many of them were ever able to attend the big events and he felt happy when he saw just one of those green lights shining._

Things had started out innocently enough. Jaebum and Yoongi had talked at the MAMA awards in Japan, one single conversation on stage had spurred a question of why the two didn’t see each other much. That had led to several text conversations.

Those conversations had led to a collaboration of sorts. Jaebum had sent Yoongi something he was working on and Yoongi had sent ideas back. Those interactions changed as both settled in Korea on a break of sorts from their group activities. They decided to meet up in Yoongi’s studio some days, Jaebum’s the others to work on songs. Little things happened along the way as they grew closer and attraction was something Jaebum knew was there.

There was an intensity to their work. It was all dark R&B and most of it sounded sexy. Jaebum sang over the tracks with breathy vocals, low and dark. Yoongi rapped with an intensity that enchanted Jaebum. Their eyes would often meet as one worked in the booth and the other at the soundboard. Jaebum was taken aback by how much intensity Yoongi’s gaze held when Jaebum was singing over a track.

They worked close together, spent late nights putting all they could into the songs they were crafting. They didn’t get to meet often during the day due to the schedules and responsibilities they had, so late nights to early mornings were the times they worked. When they were exhausted they would press close together and lean on each other.

The flirting started early, it was natural. They complimented each other, teased each other and made eachother laugh. There was an easiness to the way they fit together. It was cliche but they would often reach and brush hands, and laugh at the way each other looked. Jaebum enjoyed his company and things started getting more intense. There was a heat to the way they looked at each other. So many words were unspoken between them but it was all in the songs they wrote.

Heat and attraction. Intensity, touch. Everything was compounding together. Jaebum felt things winding up in his body as he realized how badly he wanted to know what it would be like to be with Yoongi. He could tell from the intensity of how Yoongi looked at him as they recorded together that evening that Yoongi felt the same.

The sound of their voices together was so nice, Jaebum leaned back in amazement as he watched Yoongi adjusting some of the levels on their track. His vocals over Yoongi’s rap were more interesting than he could have ever imagined. The words they had written together were beautiful in effect with the music written around them. He put his head in his hands and smiled. It wasn’t the happiest song in the world but he knew the fans would be all over it, besides that it was one he was already so proud of and it wasn’t even done.

They hadn’t decided how they would release it. If they would try to shop it around to their groups or if they would release it on soundcloud together. He imagined that soundcloud was the best place for it, so that the fans could hear how much effort they put into it together.

“Jaebum-ah,” Yoongi said, “which do you like best, this…” he played the sound over one mix he had made and Jaebum listened intently, “or this.” The second one sounded more airy, lighter which in contrast with Yoongi’s strong rap and Jaebum’s deep vocals worked better in his opinion.

“Second one,” Jaebum responded, “the sound is clear, like the music enhances the vocals in contrast.” He’d learned a lot from watching Yoongi work with their track.

“It’s nice,” Yoongi replied, “your vocals are so nice, I have so many ideas, there's so much more we could do. I have this other track I’ve been working on, I was going to give the vocal part to Jungkook but I want to try you on it.” 

Jaebum smiled and their eyes met, it was nice. They’d been friends for years but he’d never realized how much their musical styles fit. His mind wandered back to how close they had been just days before, he knew what had been about to happen. Yoongi had leaned over the soundboard to change a level and nearly tipped his chair. Jaebum caught his arm and righted him and when their eyes met they were so close. If his phone hadn’t rung they would have kissed. He’d nearly cursed at Yugyeom for calling him at three in the morning and interrupting the moment. Jaebum leaned forward almost in reaction to wondering what that would feel like.

“Too bad we won’t have much time,” Jaebum said, both their schedules would go crazy with the whole new year ahead. As much time as they’d gotten together was nearly miraculous. They would continue to make time when they could, he believed that, but it wouldn’t be often. Yoongi leaned back their faces were closer, Jaebum knew that Yoongi felt whatever it was that had been growing between them. All the flirting they’d both engaged in wasn’t veiled, everything was clear.

“Jaebum-ah,” Yoongi said softer, his eyes glanced down towards Jaebum’s lips. Jaebum took a breath. He’d always be scared to make the first move. His past year had taught him more of heartache than anything else when it came to his relationships. He was scared to read it wrong, and to rush headlong into something he couldn’t be ready for, but part of him really wanted to chase the feelings that he knew were growing. He wanted to run headlong towards something that could turn out right after the wrong he’d been through. If anything he worried for so long that he’d be unable to move on from Jinyoung fully, but he’d never know if he always held back and kept looking back to something in the past.

Jaebum closed his eyes and closed the gap, throwing out the caution and hesitancy he felt in favor of the gravity he felt pulling him towards Min Yoongi. The other met him, lips soft chasing towards his own. Jaebum felt it immediately, heat and he wanted it. He shifted and he parted his lips, it was enough and the other pushed into his mouth with his tongue. A hand came around the back of his neck, he grasped onto Yoongi’s shirt. The angle wasn’t perfect but the feeling was. Yoongi’s tongue dominated his so quickly, his hands held Jaebum in place with strength. Their noses brushed as they shifted, both surrendering to the feelings they felt. 

Yoongi’s tongue traced the inside of his mouth. He pulled back and pushed in again. Jaebum gasped and met him, moving with him. Jaebum wanted more of Yoongi, the heat wasn’t enough. Tasting him was like a tease of what it was that he wanted from Yoongi. He wanted everything he could get. He pushed back against the other, the sounds so wet and the sudden feeling of lust so strong in the air. He was drunk on it, drunk on the taste of Yoongi’s mouth against his own. It was more than he’d imagined.

Their lips disconnected suddenly, and he chased in which direction he didn’t know. He opened his eyes and felt Yoongi’s mouth under his jaw at the same time. He could feel himself hardening as he gasped at how Yoongi ran his tongue slowly under his jaw and up to his ear lobe. He felt his heart beat increase and stutter as he shivered from how Yoongi traced his tongue along his lobe around his earrings. Yoongi’s teeth lightly tugged against it and Yoongi pulled him closer.

“Yoongi—,” he gasped his name. Yoongi moved back to his lips and Jaebum leaned back, the other boys face was over his. It was a different angle, it made everything stronger as Yoongi’s tongue moved inside his mouth, claiming every part of him. It was too much and not enough all at once as Yoongi fucked Jaebum’s mouth with his tongue. Jaebum felt his body growing hot quickly, he wanted his jacket off.

Yoongi’s hand tangled through his hair and pulled putting pressure on his scalp, Jaebum’s hold on Yoongi grew tighter. He needed air but he didn’t want it. He just wanted Yoongi, every part of him combined and connected with himself. He’d never felt so urgent about what he wanted but since the beginning of their work together he felt so much need when it came to Yoongi. Maybe it was the words that he’d spoken, that they wouldn’t have much time, that made him want to feel everything at once. There was an intimacy to the work they’d made together, he wanted it reflected in reality.

Yoongi pulled back and Jaebum looked at his eyes, they were much like he imagined his own were; filled with admiration and lust. Jaebum could drown in it. Yoongi’s hands slid down his arms and though Yoongi had a smaller build he was strong. He pulled Jaebum up from his and to himself until their bodies flush against each other. He could feel that Yoongi had also gotten hard. 

They kissed again, the same feelings zipped through his veins. He followed Yoongi’s lead as the other man pushed him towards the couch in the small studio. He felt Yoongi’s hands on the jacket he wore and he allowed the other to pull it off. He wanted it all gone. He wasn’t prepared to fall back against the couch, and he almost started laughing once he did, but Yoongi was on top of him, and the other’s tongue was in his mouth like it was all Yoongi wanted. He nearly choked on it but he found his bearings and pulled at Yoongi’s sweater, sliding his hands underneath it to feel his skin against his own. 

He moaned as he felt Yoongi grind down against him, much to the latter’s satisfaction, and he moaned again as the other boy chased the sound. Jaebum pushed up at his sweater, he wanted it gone. He wanted to see his skin, to touch it and to taste it in his mouth. Yoongi disconnected their lips and leaned back to where he was sitting on top of Jaebum’s hips looking down at him. He pulled his sweater over his head to discard it and then placed his hand on the top of Jaebum’s sweatpants, dangerously close to where he was bulging out of them. Jaebum moved his hands up to Yoongi’s hips to feel the skin there. 

Yoongi shifted his hands and pulled at the hem of Jaebum’s shirt. Jaebum lifted his arms as he was silently instructed, allowing Yoongi the freedom to move his hips down into Jaebum’s again, which caused them both to gasp. Yoongi shifted up to take off Jaebum’s shirt and then slowed. Jaebum felt like his body wasn’t anything special, but Yoongi was staring at him as if in awe. Yoongi’s hands came down against his abdomen, feeling his skin and tracing it. Jaebum threw his head back as Yoongi moved his head down and his mouth ran a trail of kisses down from his shoulder across his chest. Jaebum shivered, he’d never had anyone admiring him like Yoongi was. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Yoongi said against his skin, “Jaebum… Just relax, I’ve got you.” Yoongi licked up the center of his chest, Jaebum gasped as Yoongi spun his head around to lick over Jaebum’s over-sensitive nipple. He couldn’t breathe for a second as it all hit him and he bucked his hips up in response. Yoongi moaned lowly as he continued to suck at Jaebum’s left nipple then moved to his right. Yoongi had one hand against the couch and another running along his abdomen, tracing him as if to map his body to memory. 

Things were moving so slow but Jaebum felt so right basking in the attention Yoongi was giving him. He hadn’t been prepared for how quickly the other would take control but he was enjoying it. Yoongi kissed at his lips again, and Jaebum moved his hands along Yoongi’s hips that continued to rut against his own. He pulled at the waistband of Yoongi’s pants, sliding his hands along the skin at his hip bones. Yoongi pushed his tongue against Jaebum’s, momentarily distracting him from his quest as one of Yoongi’s hands slid down his chest. He moved his hands slow if he didn’t want to stop touching Jaebum’s skin.

Jaebum wanted more. He slid Yoongi’s pants down and ran his hands forward to grasp his length. Yoongi pushed into his hands with a sort of growl, Jaebum felt so good as the motion pushed his hands against his own erection. Yoongi moved for a moment, he looked down at Jaebum’s body again, his eyes raked over it like he couldn’t get enough of the sight. Jaebum flushed at his gaze.

“Take us both,” Yoongi said as he was holding himself up on his hands, he pushed his forehead against Jaebum’s chest. He was looking at Jaebum’s hands. Jaebum stroked slowly, languidly and moved his thumb just where he knew it would effect Yoongi the most. He understood what Yoongi had asked for. He let go and pulled his sweatpants down enough to free himself. Yoongi brushed against him and Jaebum moaned, it turned to a panting as Yoongi kept pressing his erection into Jaebum’s. He tried to stay focused and wrapped his hands around the both of them. 

He was suddenly glad the room was soundproof as he couldn’t control the sounds coming from his mouth. It felt incredible. Yoongi thrusted into his hands against his length, increasing his pace. There was pressure all around him, warmth spreading through his body in electric waves. He didn’t want to end it early, he hoped that Yoongi would try to get inside him.

“Slow down,” Jaebum moaned, he didn’t want it to end so soon and if Yoongi kept pushing the way he was he was going to finish them both within minutes. Yoongi did slow his pace and his eyes met Jaebum’s with a smirk. The next thing Jaebum knew, Yoongi’s fingers were pushing into his mouth and pressing against his tongue. He moaned against them and sucked down around them instinctively. He wondered how it would feel to have Yoongi’s fucking his mouth. He wondered if Yoongi would do so slowly or if he would push into Jaebum until Jaebum couldn’t breathe.

“Good boy,” Yoongi moaned in his ear. Jaebum whined at those words, he whined and pressed his hips up to meet against Yoongi’s thrusts in his hands. He felt so much heat, it was pooling, he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer with how much stimulation was filling him. He hadn’t expected Yoongi to use those words against him.

It reminded him of how they’d spoken about song lyrics, and Jaebum had resisted the idea that he’d written much about sex before.

_I’ve listed to your songs, they’re quite dirty if you listen closely._

He finally understood what Yoongi had been thinking. 

He sucked down at Yoongi’s fingers, the fullness in his mouth felt amazing. He wanted it somewhere else, deeper… He wanted Yoongi to press him face down into the couch and thrust into his body relentlessly. The thought made him shiver, made him feel alive. Heat was filling him so fast, he could tell Yoongi as having trouble with the slow pace, he kept moving faster. Everything in his body was winding up.

Jaebum tightened his grip and moved his fingers around slow, it was sticky and sweaty where their lengths slid alongside each other. Jaebum couldn’t make much noise beyond hums with Yoongi’s fingers still in his mouth. He felt Yoongi’s mouth against his shoulder sucking at the skin, more stimulation.

It was too much, he was wound up so tight right on the edge. He felt like he was going to go over any second. Yoongi removed the fingers from his mouth and pulled away from his hands. Jaebum gasped and stopped moving he settled his hands away from himself. He felt the heat in his groin dissipating as his orgasm stopped building.

“Please,” Jaebum said softly as he moaned and looked up at Yoongi.

“I want to fuck you,” Yoongi said and Jaebum gasped at hearing those words. He wanted it too.

“Please,” Jaebum responded with pleading again, Yoongi moved his legs and stood up so he was no longer straddling Jaebum. He walked away from the couch and Jaebum looked after him with confusion. But that faded when the other came back with a bottle of lube. He smirked at Jaebum.

“Turn over for me,” he ordered. Jaebum pulled his sweatpants and boxers off entirely. He placed his boxers on the couch beneath his dick as he turned over as instructed. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Yoongi took his own pants off entirely, revealing himself completely and moved to settle behind him. 

Jaebum couldn’t look back far enough to see what Yoongi was doing. He faced forward to the wall and waited what felt like forever when Yoongi’s hands slid along the curves of his ass. He felt Yoongi shifting back away and felt the other’s mouth against the back of his thighs. He gasped at the feeling.

“Beautiful,” Yoongi said against his skin as he nipped at it. Jaebum was painfully hard and he wanted Yoongi inside him but he was surprised how good it felt to have Yoongi’s hands and mouth tracing up his body. He felt Yoongi pull at both sides of his ass and the next thing he knew Yoongi’s tongue was against his rim. He gasped and whimpered and pushed back against him. Yoongi’s tongue thrust into him, he whined. He hadn’t expected it at all, for Yoongi to suck against him like that was all he wanted to do.

“Yoongi,” he gasped out as Yoongi’s mouth left him. He tried to turn and look back when Yoongi’s hand pushed his head down and into the couch cushions. He would have to wait with anticipation of what Yoongi was going to do next. He felt Yoongi’s mouth against him and he cried out a curse as it was followed by a lubed up finger inserting its way inside him. Jaebum squirmed at the feeling, he wanted more.

Yoongi’s finger found his prostate and Jaebum felt waves of pleasure building in intensity as Yoongi started to massage against it. The feeling was incredible, the prodding finger caused feelings of pleasure to consume Jaebum’s body while Yoongi was still licking into him. Jaebum wanted to grind down, it took everything in him to keep still. He wanted to enjoy it as long as he could, the pleasure of being so close but unable to come. He bit his lip to keep from begging Yoongi to fuck him. 

Yoongi pulled away from him and Jaebum shivered in anticipation again. He didn’t know what Yoongi was going to do next but he gasped as Yoongi’s arms came down alongside his. He felt the other boy’s chest and abdomen connecting with his back. Yoongi’s mouth pressed to Jaebum’s spine and up to the side of his throat. He felt the tip of Yoongi’s dick teasing at his rim. He rocked back as he chased for it, he wanted it.

“Good boy,” Yoongi said again, and Jaebum could hear the smirk to his voice. Yoongi nipped at his neck and in the next moment sunk into him. He moaned and he heard Yoongi gasping. The feeling of Yoongi inside him and against his walls was better than he’d imagined. He gasped at the slight burn and rocked back towards him. He wanted more.

“Yoongi please move,” Jaebum begged. Yoongi licked at his ear again and Jaebum gasped as he rocked his body back to feel like Yoongi was moving inside him.

“Relax,” Yoongi said, “I’ve got you,” He moved his hips back from Jaebum and Jaebum’s eyes rolled up as he felt Yoongi moving out of him and the feeling’s that happened when Yoongi slammed back into him as fast as he could. Yoongi set a pace then, moving in and out of him. Jaebum rocked his hips into the couch in time with it. Everything was so sticky and went, lube, sweat and pre-cum. He couldn’t focus on anything but the feelings. He looked back over his shoulder to find Yoongi’s eyes and saw the elder smirking down at him. 

He didn’t know how quickly lust would consume everything. He didn’t realize how much he’d wanted Yoongi to be fucking into him like he was. He breathed deep, the sounds of their skin slapping was incredible. He could hear Yoongi panting and moaning as he chased a high by fucking Jaebum relentlessly. Jaebum didn’t expect him to pull out, his rim clutched at nothing and Jaebum whined at the loss. He wondered if Yoongi was close but that wasn’t it. 

Yoongi pulled at his arms and their limbs were tangled but he shifted Jaebum around onto his back. Their eyes met and Yoongi settled between his legs. He pushed up at his thighs and Jaebum followed his movement to settle his legs up higher. Yoongi slammed back into him and Jaebum was unable to arch with him in the position he was him but he gasped at the sensation.

Yoongi’s eyes met his, there was something akin to adoration there as Yoongi began to fuck him again faster than before. Jaebum reached to touch his own dick, to pull at it while Yoongi pleasured him from all sides. He felt a build up as the feelings he was feeling started to reach a new height. He clenched against Yoongi and heard Yoongi moan in response.

“I’m close,” Yoongi said and Jaebum nodded. He was too, he could feel his climax building up in his body, heat around his groin. Filling all sides of him. He felt it the moment Yoongi came, Yoongi moaned sinfully, and the warmth of it was overwhelming inside Jaebum as Yoongi kept fucking into him through his own orgasm.

Jaebum’s whole body was tense, every muscle tight right as he released. That feeling of everything inside him snapping was strong and he cried out from it. His cum shot up between them and Yoongi stopped moving. They both panted as they looked at each other completely blissed out. Yoongi slid out of him and Jaebum winced. Jaebum’s hands were covered in his own sticky cum, he didn’t know what to do with them as Yoongi settled his legs back. He felt Yoongi’s own cum inside him beginning to slide out.

He laid in the bliss of his orgasm and breathed deep repeatedly. He became aware again as Yoongi’s hands were on his wrists and he brought them to his mouth. Jaebum watched in awe as Yoongi began to lick his fingers clean. 

“Yoongi,” Jaebum gasped out his name and he saw the smile in Yoongi’s eyes. He pulled away from Jaebum’s hands.

“Jaebum…” Yoongi said his name, his eyes ran over Jaebum’s body which was entirely exposed for him. He was still in shock at what had just happened, he felt a little self conscious with how much Yoongi seemed to take in the sight of his naked body. Yoongi leaned back over him, his hands against the couch. He was over Jaebum again and Jaebum looked up at him unsure of what he was going to do. Yoongi connected their lips again, sweet and slow as if he was addicted to the taste of Jaebum. Jaebum placed his hands along his back and felt the skin there. He could taste himself on Yoongi’s tongue. He didn’t mind it.

Yoongi separated his lips from Jaebum’s and placed his forehead against his. He was breathing deep, Jaebum could swear he could feel his pulse beneath Yoongi’s skin just as he had his hands against Yoongi’s back.

“I’ve wanted you for a really long time…” Yoongi said softly, Jaebum was surprised by the revelation. They had started working together so naturally. It had felt so right and the attraction had been there, but he hadn’t known that Yoongi had seen him like that for so long. He felt so free with Yoongi over him. It was more than he’d ever imagined.

“You can have me,” Jaebum responded. Yoongi put a hand against his face and Jaebum wondered if he was thinking how hard it would be. They’d be so far apart so often, their relationship would have to stay silent, never to be seen by the public. Jaebum was used to the idea because he’d been with another male idol before, but he wondered if Yoongi was. 

That wasn’t what mattered in the moment they shared, what mattered was whatever it was had grown between them had only began to take bloom. If they tried to chase it Jaebum was sure it could continue to grow, but if not it would be a beautiful memory.

Fans would enjoy the songs that they put out together but they would never know how close they’d become. Jaebum felt so good as Yoongi helped to clean him up and they both dressed. Kisses continued to be shared. They laid on the couch in each others arms. The song wasn’t forgotten but it could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This story started to grow beyond just this smut sequence. I may continue to work on it on the side of other things I am working on because it was way more than just this. There are some mentions of Jinyoung here that allude to that greater story.
> 
> If this gets good response I might finish it.
> 
> I don't feel like I'm particularly good at smut but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please leave feedback, it’s always awesome as an author to get feedback. Thanks.


End file.
